I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger
"I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger" is a Christmas-themed episode of the Saban Entertainment television series Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, produced and aired in the show's third season. It was originally released as a direct-to-video special on September 12, 1995, and later aired on Fox Kids on November 25th of that year. The episode title is a reference to the Christmas carol "I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas". Synopsis It's Christmas time in Angel Grove and, in the Angel Grove Juice Bar, everyone inside is in the spirit. Rangers Adam, Billy, Rocky and Tommy watch the goings-on as Kimberly and Aisha hold a minor pageant within, leading children in singing "We Wish You A Merry Christmas". As the pageant ends, the girls rejoin the guys as bar owner Ernie approaches Tommy and offers him to put up the star and finish up the Christmas tree. However, Tommy spots a despondent little girl and lets her put up the star in his place. Aisha talks to Kimberly, who tells her that this was the first Christmas she was going to spend without her mom (an earlier plot had Kimberly decide to stay with Aisha when her mom moved to Europe). Aisha reassures her and gets her to join in with the decorating as bullies-turned-junior police officers Bulk and Skull enter, lamenting in the duties as Santa and an elf respectively. When Kimberly attempts to put up some mistletoe, Tommy arrives to help her, only for Bulk and Skull to barrel through and Skull steal a kiss from Kimberly, much to her displeasure. However, not all is happy. In his base on the Moon, the villainous Lord Zedd shows his displeasure over the holidays and vows things will be different. When his wife Rita Repulsa demands to know how he'll do that, he produces a special top that would hypnotize the children of the world into doing his bidding (which works wonders on Rita's brother, Rito Revolto). Zedd gives Rito the top and tells him to get to the North Pole and get the elves to make the toys, vowing that next year, there will not be ANY children on Santa's nice list. In the Juice Bar, Aisha and Kimberly practices another song, "Menorah, Menorah", with the kids as Aisha notices the kid from earlier. Aisha's curious as to what's going on though Kimberly is just as clueless. When the song ends and the kids leave, the two confront the girl over her half-hearted performance, but she brushes them off saying that it wasn't worth it as she wouldn't have anyone to listen to her singing. At the North Pole, Santa enters his workshop to check on his elves and their work. The head elf shows worry over not meeting their deadline, but Santa reassures her. However, Rito appears, flanked by Tengu Warriors, and declares that he's taking over and wants the elves to make the tops. Santa and the head elf stand up to them, but Rito's numbers easily overpower them. In the Juice Bar, Kimberly confronts the child and finds out that her dad can't come to the pageant because he's stuck at work. Kimberly reassures the girl and cheers her up before bringing her in. She catches Tommy under the mistletoe once again and they try for another kiss only to be interrupted by their communicators - Zordon needs the Rangers. Arriving in the Command Center, Zordon lets the teens in on Rito's takeover, confusing the teens over why Zedd would do this. Learning of the toys, the team agrees that they have to stop them; but Zordon warns them that, because of various factors like a combination of a cross-current of holiday magic and the North Pole's unique polarity, their powers will not work on the North Pole. They realize that and take the chance anyway. Upon arriving, the Rangers make it to the workshop to see Santa tied up and Rito and the Tengu pushing the elves into working. As the team thinks up of a plan, Zedd spots the teens and sends Goldar to assist Rito and to get rid of the Rangers. In the Juice Bar, the little girl confronts Bulk and Skull in trying to find Kimberly, however the two seem more intent on trying to get out of everything, promising that they would find Santa and get him to help out, though it was more in jest. In Santa's workshop, the Rangers huddle and come up with a plan, which begins with Aisha and Kimberly getting the head elf's attention and letting them in on their plan. The two then get Rito's attention and lure him outside while the head elf rallies the other elves. Outside, the Rangers make their presence known and Rito realizes his powers don't work either, which greatly upsets him. When Goldar finally arrives, the Rangers attack by launching snowballs at the two villains forcing them to retreat inside the workshop, where they're tripped up and taken out. The Tengu try to aid them, only to be tripped up by marbles. The villains defeated, they're tied up in ribbon and teleported back to Zedd and Rita. The head elf realizes that the takeover has put them behind schedule and Billy offers the Rangers to aid them in getting them back on track by wrapping up the rest of the presents and loading them into Santa's sleigh, which they accept. The teens are able to finish everything and, for their help, are given a sack of presents to give to others at the Juice Bar. In Zedd's base, Zedd and Rita are given a massive box of coal, though Rito gives Goldar a gift of his own. At the Juice Bar, Bulk and Skull have donned their costumes and are tending to the kids to hear their wishes, finding themselves dumbstruck over one kid's massive list. The Rangers return with the gifts and Kimberly gives the girl a special gift - her father, who apologizes for missing out and promises her that he would stay with her. The girl approaches Bulk and asks what she'd want for Christmas, only for her to say she already has her gift thanks to him, leaving the two feeling warm inside (and Skull breaking down into tears). Kimberly and Tommy finally get their kiss under the mistletoe and she is reunited with her mom for the holidays. After one last song, "Silent Night", everyone gathers around the stage and let out a "Merry Christmas". Availability The episode was initially released as a direct-to-video special on September 12, 1995, before airing on Fox Kids. It was released on video again in 2000, as part of the Power Rangers Holiday Special VHS, which also featured "A Season to Remember" and Alpha's Magical Christmas. The episode made its DVD debut in Shout! Factory's Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Complete Series box set, which was initially released exclusively at the San Diego Comic-Con from July 12-15, 2012, and was also included on the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Season 3 DVD set, released on July 2, 2013. Between the two Shout! Factory releases, the episode itself, along with "A Season to Remember" and "Christmas Together, Friends Forever", was also featured on the Power Rangers Samurai: Christmas Together, Friends Forever DVD, released by on October 16th. The episode made its high-definition debut when Shout! Factory released the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Complete Series Blu-ray set for the series' 25th anniversary on August 7, 2018. ImDreamingOfAWhiteRanger VHS.jpg| PowerRangersHolidaySpecialVHS.jpg| Edits The original VHS release of the episode contained an extended scene where, right before teleporting to the North Pole, the Rangers receive a greeting from Kat, who is visiting her family in Australia, over the viewing globe. As Kat is already one of the good guys and also aware of the Rangers' identities in this scene, this would indicate that this episode takes place before Kimberly's departure at the end of "A Different Shade of Pink, Part 3". However, the scene was cut from the episode's televised broadcasts and all of the later video releases. Cast See also * Alpha's Magical Christmas * "A Season to Remember" * "Christmas Together, Friends Forever" * "Stuck On Christmas" * "The Robo Knight Before Christmas" External links * Power Rangers Wiki: I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger * * * Category:Episodes Category:Santa Claus filmography Category:Direct-to-video specials Category:1995 releases Category:Saban